Los requerimientos de ing Wiki
Welcome to the Los requerimientos de ing Wiki en esta wiki podrás encontrar sobre los diferentes tipos de requerimientos que necesitamos en la ingeniería y como los podemos aplicar. revisen la parte de lo videos que tambien hay buena informacion gracias REQUERIMIENTOS DE LOS SISTEMAS en nuestro diario vivir, encontramos que para desarrollar cualquier tipo de actividad tenemos unos parametros y reglas que seguir que son mas conocidas como requerimientos, son especificaciones usadas para todas las personas, desde usuarios y tambien como los administradores del sistema. 1) Cual es la diferencia entre requerimientos del sistema y de usuario? R/ *Los requerimientos de usuario representan el conjunto completo de resultados a ser obtenidos utilizando el sistema. *Los requerimientos de sistemas deben mostrar todo lo que el sistema debe hacer mas todas las restricciones sobre la funcionalidad. *Los requerimientos forman un modelo completo, representando el sistema total a algún nivel de abstracción. la gran diferencia entre los requerimientos de usuario y de sistema es, que los requerimientos de sistemas son las especificaciones que un sistema necesita al momento de ser desarroladas, y los requerimientos de usuario son las necesidades establecidas por estos para que sean desarroladas en un sistema software. 2) menciones dos ejemplos de requerimientos funcionales, no-funcionales y de dominio R/ acontinuacion encontraremos un ejemplo de requerimiento funcional Descripción del problema *Quiero vender música a través de Internet. *Los usuarios comprarán créditos para adquirir canciones. *Los usuarios buscarán las canciones que deseen y las pagarán con créditos. *Los usuarios tendrán algunos días para descargar en su ordenador las canciones que hayan adquirido. * Quiero hacer ofertas generales (afectan a todos los usuarios) y particulares (afectan a usuarios concretos). la solucion cual es? *La solución es un sistema software. * ¿Qué características debe tener este sistema para satisfacer las necesidades de nuestro cliente?. *Esto es ingeniería de requisitos. Requisitos funcionales Los usuarios comprarán créditos para adquirir canciones.Esto nos da mucha información. Requisitos funcionales * El sistema debe registrar la información de los usuarios y los créditos que poseen. *El sistema debe permitir que los usuarios registrados compren créditos y proporcionar las herramientas para que las usuarios paguen. Los usuarios buscarán las canciones que deseen y las pagarán con créditos. *El sistema debe almacenar información sobre las canciones que se pueden adquirir y su precio en créditos. *El sistema debe permitir a los usuarios buscar y consultar la información sobre las canciones. *El sistema debe permitir a un usuario adquirir una canción a cambio de una cantidad de crédito. *Los usuarios tendrán algunos días para descargar en su ordenador las canciones que hayan adquirido. *El sistema debe almacenar las canciones adquiridas por un usuario y la fecha, para saber durante cuanto tiempo puede descargar dichas canciones. *El sistema debe permitir descargar las canciones que un usuario ha adquirido mientras tenga tiempo. ahora un ejemplo de requerimientos no funcionales: *El sistema no debe tardar más de cinco segundos en mostrar los resultados de una búsqueda. Si se supera este plazo, el sistema detiene la búsqueda y muestra los resultados encontrados. *El sistema debe cumplir las disposiciones recogidas en la Ley Orgánica de Datos Personales y en el Reglamento de medidas de seguridad *El sistema no debe tardar más de cinco segundos en mostrar los resultados de una búsqueda. Si se supera este plazo, el sistema detiene la búsqueda y muestra los resultados encontrados ya que no cuento con un ejemplo claro de los requerimientos de dominio, explicare que significa o a que hace alusion: son requerimientos que provienen del dominio de aplicacion del sistema y que reflejan las caracteristicas de ese dominio.estos pueden ser funcionales o no funcionales. se derivan del dominio del sistema mas aue de las necesidades especificas de los usuarios. pueden ser requerimientos funcionales nuevos, restringir los existentes o establecer como se deben ejecutar calculos particulares.los requerimientos del dominio son importantesdebido que a menudo reflejan los fundamentos del dominio de aplicacion. si estos requerimientos no se satisfacen, es posible hacer que el sistema trabaje de forma satisfactoria. ejamplo en un sistema de biblioteca, este debera proveer visores para que el usuario lea documentos en el almacen de documentos. 3) como se clasifican los requerimientos no funcionales? 4) a) quienes pueden ser los usuarios de un documento de requerimientos? R/ *gerentes *ingenieros de sistemas *personal encargado de mantenimiento *clientes del sistema b) defina e ilustre con ejemplo los terminos: completitud y consistencia R/ un sistema tiene la propiedad de ser consistente cuando no esposible deducir una contradiccion dentro del sistema. es decir dado un lenguaje formal con un conjunto de axiomas, y un aparato deductivo ( reglas de inferencia) no es posible llegar a una contradiccion. se habla de completitud en varios sentidos, pero quizas las dos mas importantes sean los de completitud semantica y completitud sintactica. el teorema de completitud de godel. demostrado por kurt godel en 1929, establece que existen sitemas de primes orden en los que todas las formulas logicamente validas son demostrables. esto quiere decir que dado un lenguaje de primer orden q es posible slecionar algunas formulas como axiomas y algunas reglas de inferencia. 5) otros tipos de requerimientos son los considerados "duraderos" y "volatiles"describalos y presente ejemplos. R/ *los requerimientos duraderos: son relativamente requermientos estables que se derivan de la actividad principalmente de la organizacion y que estan relacionados directamente con el dominio del sistema. *los requerimientos volatiles: son requerimientos que probablemente cambian durante el proceso de desarrollo del sistema o despues de que se haya puesto en funcionamiento. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse